who is the one behind the mask
by marvelfanficqueen
Summary: - Tony stark never imagined he would have a daughter. Especially a daughter he never knew about. So when he gets a call from SHIELD saying they got an alert that someone that shares Tony's DNA just donated blood, and when he runs the name of the mother he is shocked. A girl he dated when they were in there late teens. how will Tony react to being a father.
1. Chapter 1 &2

Life has never been relatively easy, I thought to myself. While walking through the hallowed halls of the hospital's critical care unit. A few weeks before I was born my father passed leaving my mother alone, with me. I used to ask to see a picture or even get a name. I was always told no. It bothered me a lot when I was young. What did she have to hide? I always thought. It wasn't until Carlisle came into our lives I started to forget. I stopped caring about the one who was never here. And thought about who was. My Moms boyfriend. They started dating when I was 8. And soon after he started to bring out the best part of her. The part of her that enjoyed life. The part that made me enjoy life. A few years later we all moved to Washington Dc to be closer to Carlisle's work. He works for the government in research. And everything was fine, until…

"Carlisle!" mom cried out in pain from her room. We dropped the deck of cards we were using to play blackjack and ran to her room.

"What is going on? Are you ok?" I said frantically.

"Scarlett can you give us a minuit?" mom said. I sigh and say,

"Yeah." as I walk away worriedly. I knew this was serious because she never calls me by my full first name.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel right."

"Let's go to the hospital, just to be sure. Your health is important to me Jas.(Jasmen)".

"I know." she said smiling. As they left the room and went to the hospital. We just assumed she has broncidence or the flu or something like that. We never expected the words that came next. It hit us all like a ton of bricks.

"I am so sorry but your mother has a new type of cancer." he paused and said "It's terminal." the doctor said.

"Is there a cure?" Carlisle asked heartbroken.

"We don't know. It's so new, they are testing cures in certain states." the doctor said.

"How long?" mom asked.

"Two years maybe." he said.

"Oh god" I cried out and ran out of the room. I heard someone behind me and I turned and crashed into Alex (a friend from school whose parents work with Carlisle). "Um hey." I said trying to make it look like I wasn't just crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." I said trying to brush off the news.

"No, your not. Scar i've known you forever I know when something is wrong." he started.

"Why are you here?" I asked just wanting him to go.

"I volunteer here. Know what's wrong" he said. I sighed and replied

"My mom." was all I could get out.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Um, she was diagnosed with a new type of cancer. Terminal, two years if were lucky." I said heartbroken.

"I am so sorry!" he said hugging me as I try to push him away he says. "You don't have to be strong, you can let people help you. Catch you when you fall." he said

"Not all people, you." I said.

In the hospital room

"What are we going to do?" Jasmen asked.

"I don't know but we are going to get through it. He replied.

"What about Scarlet?" she asked worriedly.

"I will never let her down. You two have been the best thing to happen to my life. She is like my daughter." he stated.

"That's what I am worried about" Jas said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Do you remember, when we talked about marriage when Scar was at a friend's house?"

"Yeah why?" he replied.

"That was when I told you Scars dad is alive." she said.

"Yeah, you said he didn't want her and you decided to tell her he died." he said.

"I never told him" she stated.

"He doesn't know?" he asked.

"No he doesn't. Because at the time he was a playboy. Kind of a jerk. But now because of this when Scars DNA goes through his name will be the first thing that pops up." she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Carlisle" Jas started to say when he asked again,

"Who is it?"

"His name is Tony (Anthony) Stark" she stated.

"Tony Freaking Stark! Iron Man!" he said completely fanboying.

"Yes, Tony Stark. Fanboy." she said smiling.

"Sorry, but that is really cool," he said.

"The problem is neither of them know. He's engaged and Scar is finally happy with life, she was before this." she said.

"This is not your fault!" he stated.

"What am I going to do? Scar just donated blood the other day. When her DNA goes through, the media will go crazy. And they both will find out through the internet. I can't believe I didn't think about her donating!" she stated.

"We can get the blood back" he said.

"No, it doesn't work like that.

"So we tell them. Both of them. Tony is engaged he won't want this getting out."

"That's not the only problem." she said.

"What is the other problem?" he asked. She sighed and said.

"If something goes wrong and I.."

"You can't think like that!" he stated.

"I have to, if something happens and I die. Tony is next of kin." she stated.

"She won't be able to stay with me." he said worriedly.

"No, since this is my condition. I won't be able to put you as garden because they question mental state. It will take years." she said.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"We call Tony." she stated.

Nine months passed and we decided to go to New York. They had type of experimental Chemo that they were testing. So we went. Alex came along. We had gotten close in the recent months. We actually started training together (both were in mixed martial art) and after a while we started dating. We took training a step forward when started going out into the world, more like the city and helped people. Some people call it vegalantism we called it hope. It started about five months ago when we witnessed a robbery. We ran to help and took him down. It gave us an idea. To pick a city around DC and help. We thought it was funny when we chose Forks Washington. But it turned into something so much more. I became Black Star and Alex became Nightfury. I used throwing stars and MMA and Alex used MMA. We rode into town with our bikes (mine a 2012 purple motorcycle and his was a black 2011 motorcycle.) We took the plates off to avoid the police even though what we are doing is helping a broken city. According to the police and the law we are vegelanties.

Tony Stark's POV

"Tony!" Happy yelled as he burst into his office holding a folder that was labeled classified.

"Happy if I don't answer the first 3 times you called me it means im working." Tony said annoyed.

"Yeah I know and if this wasn't urgent I wouldn't have called you!" he said annoyed as he dropped the folder on his desk and said "you have to see this!" he said as Tony picked up the folder and read it. "How?" Tony said.

"I don't know. I just found out through Vision we but a blood tracer algorithm that matches your blood DNA in case you were ever taken and it popped up as a teen blood donor named Scarlet Black."

"Black that last name sounds familiar. Jarvus find out if she is somehow related to a Jasmine Black." Tony said.

"Yes according to her birth record she was born October 25, 2002 which makes her close to 15, the mother on her birth certificate is indeed Jasmine Black and the father said unknown. But Scarlet has a man named Carlisle as an emergency contact."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony asked himself as Happy said.

"You know this girl?" Happy asked.

"Yes, we dated for a long time and I left I had no idea she was pregnant. She didn't tell me! I have missed the first 14 years of my child's life! How could she not yell me?" he asked.

"Sir that's not all according to medical records Jasmine Black is terminal with a new type of cancer that could cost her, her life in the next year."

"I won't let my child become an orphan Jarvous can you get me her contact information please."

"Of course sir."


	2. Chapter 3

Later that day

We all were on a plain heading for NY. When my mom got a call. And she and Carlisle went into the back to take it.

"Hello" she said.

"Is this Jasmine Black?" a voice over the phone asked.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked. And heard the phone being taken and a new voice came.

"Jas this is Tony, Tony Stark."

"Um, hi Tony how have you been?" she said knowing she said she was going to tell him nine months ago but didn't.

"I have been good, I got married and while I was away I got some very interesting news." he said.

"Oh, what would that be." she said stalling hoping he didn't find out through someone else.

"Two things actually one that you are terminal and two that I have a daughter you forgot to tell me about!" he said angrily.

"Tony..." she started to say when he cut her off.

"Jas, why didn't you tell me." he asked upset.

"I tried to tell you! The day you left. I told you we needed to have an important conversation. And you left." she said angry

"I was young then Jas. if you would have just told me." he said.

"You would have what? Stayed? Been apart of her life? Tony you know you would have just avoided the situation. And it would have killed her to know her father was a billionaire playboy who knocked up a girl and left." she started to yell then stopped because her daughter was on the other side of the small plain.

"She doesn't know?" he asked

"No, she doesn't I told her, that her father died before she was born." She stated.

"Jas that is not fair to me or her. I want to meet her, she is my daughter." he stated.

"Biological." she yelled out. Then froze."Tony I..." she said

"I know I left. I know I was a crap boyfriend, but I am different now. I found someone who makes me happy. Who is the best part of me. She has a son. They make my world a better place. I want a chance to meet my daughter. Get to know her." he said.

"Tony that is what I wanted to talk to you about. We were going over legal stuff in case. And I was informed that my daug- our daughter would go to the next of kin if die. Tony the next of kin is you. They took a sample of her blood. To run through the database and I think that's how they found you."

"Jas she will be safe with me." Tony said.

"Tony that's just it. I found someone too. He has been apart of our lives for so long I love him, I wanted to give him custody of her. It was denied because they found out that her father was alive and they said the only way he would be able to get cousty was if you signed over your parental rights."

"No!" Tony yelled into the phone.

"Tony!" Jas said.

"I'm not going to sign over my rights! She is my child!"

"Our child! I know I have kept her from you Tony. But can you blame me? All you did was party until you decide to be freakin Iron man. Can you really say she will be safe with you knowing the life you live?" she asked

"Yes, because I can protect her!"

"How? She is safe with us. Scarlett loves Carlisle he has been her father since she was 8 years old. She would want to stay with him." she stated. Tony sighed and said,

"Where are you guys right now?" he asked while taking a breath.

"On a plane from DC to NY. The doctors here think they found something that could help."

"We can talk about it when you get here." he said and got off the phone,

"What are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"We tell her." Jas said. They walk out and motion for Scarlet to come back.

"What's going on?" I ask as I sit down.

"We have some news." mom said.

"We found out recently that because of legal issues, I might not get custody of you if the worst happens." Carlisle said.

"What kind of legal issues?" I asked

"The blood test they ran from when you donated came back positive for an immediate next of kin." mom started.

"How? I don't have any other family." I asked

"Yes you do." mom sighed. "I'm sorry Scar."

"Who? How?" I asked.

"Honey your father is alive. We were young and dumb and when I got pregnant I tried to tell him and before I could he left to travel. I thought about telling you a thousand times. But I couldn't tell you. I knew his habits he was just another playboy then. And a few years later I thought about reaching out but I found out something. And I decided it wasn't safe."

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"I found out that he went from playboy to inventor and that turned into him being…. Iron man."

"Tony Stark?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, and because your blood was a DNA match to his he was given a notice and he called me."

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He said he wants a chance to be in your life. And when I asked him to sign over his parental rights to Carlisle he said no. That is the only way you would have been able to stay with him."

"What if I say I don't want to live with Tony?" I ask

"It won't change anything. He has to sign over his rights or by law you have to go with him." he said.

"This is not fair, first your leaving and then you are too!" I said an ran to the other side of the plain. Alex saw me and asked what happened and I told him. He grabbed me and held me in a hug. "If I have to go to NY I will lose everything. You, Carlisle, and any sense of normal in my life." I cried.

"My love you will never lose me, and besides you can never get rid of your amazingly awesome partner in crime boyfriend." he said with a laugh. I laughed back.

While still on the plane I was sitting next to Alex thinking about how he has always been there. Alex was my escape from the world. He was one of the only people that could make me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. He was my rock. Like Carlisle was the rock for my mom. When the plane landed Carlisle took mom to the hospital and Alex's dad drove us to the hotel we were staying at so they could unpack. And I could unpack mine, moms, Carlisle's stuff. Afterwards we went to to the hospital. Checked in a went around the corner into my mom's hospital room and that is when I saw him. Tony Stark. I clutched Alex's hand took a breath and walked in.


	3. Chapter 4

"Mom how are you feeling?" I asked trying to overlook him.

"Fine. Scarlet this is Tony." she said knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Hi" he said trying to think of what else to say.

"Hi." I said wanting to get out of here.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"She told me on the plane. Why won't you sign over your parental rights?" I blurted out. Hoping he would see I don't want to go with him and just sign the stupid paper. As I feel Alex squeezing my hand.

"I won't sign you away" he stated.

"You wouldn't be Carlisle has been like a father since I was eight."

"And I am your real father and I do want to be a part of your life." Tony stated.

"If you even cared you wouldn't be ripping me away from everyone I love." I shouted and ran out of the room Alex following suit. Stopping me and saying.

"Everything will be ok."he said trying to make me feel better.

"No it won't! He's taking me away from you, Carlisle, even Forks. The one thing that I could control was protecting Forks and now I will across the country thousands of miles away, helpless."

"You have never been helpless. You have stood strong and you have stood tall. You have been through hell and came out an angel. You are the reason your mom is in there fighting. Your an inspiration. You survived this you can survive New York." he said.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you" I said with a smile.

"Once or twice." he said with a smile as we walked out desiding. To go do our favorite thing skeeball. We found a place close by and left. While we were playing we heard someone screaming outside. So we looked at eachother and ran out the back. Having our costumes under our clothes in case. We put our mask on and ran. It was a mugging I throw a throwing star at the side of his sleeve pinning him to the wall while Alex zipped cuffed him to the police station a mile away. In doing so someone saw us. Freaking Iron man.

"Stop! Who are you!" he said. Why does this keep happening I thought.

"My name is Blackstar this is the nightfury. We are here to help." I said

"We have the Avengers for that." he said.

"Whatever" I said as I jumped on my bike and rode off. With Alex not too far behind I go back to the hospital as I walk in I get a call from Carlisle asking where I am. "We went to play skee ball." I said.

"Funny because Tony just got an alert of a burglary outside of the skee ball place you two were at and by the time he sent his suit help, it was already done. By Blackstar and the Nightfurry." he said.

"Yeah, about that" I started to say,

"I told both of you that you were done."

"I know I just needed this, ok. The only things that have stopped me from completely having a meltdown was helping that girl and Alex". I said.

"I know you are having a tough time. And believe me when I tell you I am doing all I can." he said.

"I know" I said as I walked through the door. He walked over and gave me a hug. As we walked out we were stopped by Tony.

"Hi" he said at that point I wondered if that was his go to line. Carlisle's phone rang it was his boss. "Excuse me" he said as he left to take the call.

"So" Tony started as we were walking down the hall."Tell me something."

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't really talked to me since you got here. So tell me something about yourself. What is your favorite color?"

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I do. Believe it or not I think this will be good thing."

"You and I have very different definitions of good." I stated.

"I know this is hard. But I am really trying here." he said.

"Purple" I said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"You asked what my favorite color was I answered." he smiled I continued to look onto the whitewashed halls of the hospital. When he asked.

"Who was the guy with you?" of course he couldn't just stop with one question.

"That was Alex, my boyfriend." I said.

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"Carlisle's work had a family day. Alex's dad works with them so he brought him and we met there." I said.

"Is he reason…" he started to say before I cut him off and said.

"One of the reasons yes." I interrupted. As we continued to walk down the hall.

"Why are so against coming with to live with me?" he asked.

"Why are you so persistent on taking away all that I care about?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to take you away from Alex." he said.

"It's not even just Alex I will be losing." I state while I stop and turn to him.

"I know you want to stay with Carlisle. And I'm sorry but I really do think this is best." he said. Carlisle walks up.

"Sorry about that I had to take that it was work." said Carlisle.

"Where do you work again?" Tony asked.

"The government" Carlisle said with a glare.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." he said suspiciously.

"So, no." I said looking down.

"Can you give us a minute?" Carlisle asked Tony.

"Why?" he asked.

"Government stuff." he said.

"I work closely with them." he said.

"Whatever, Scar i'm sorry." he started to say.

"They want you to come back to DC tonight." I guessed.

"Close, three days." he said.

"I'll watch over her." I said.

"Your too young to stay here alone." he said.

"She can stay with me." Tony said.

"I will be fine on my own." I said.

"Scar your only 15" Carlisle started when we heard a patient alarm. We ran source the blazing sound hoping, praying it wasn't my mom. We turned into her room and saw something. Saw the worst. Doctors and nurses frantically trying to get a pulse. Any sign of life.

"Mom!" I scream. As Carlisle and Alex grab me and try to get me out of the room. "Mom!".

"I'm sorry but none of you can be in here right now" the doctor said.

"No!" I screamed. As they shut the door and trying everything to bring her back. But fail. They come back and say.

"I am so sorry." the doctor said.

"No!" I screamed. As Alex and Carlisle hugged me moving my head so I couldn't see my moms body. Carlisle was speechless. "She was supposed to have more time!" I yelled out.

"I'm sorry for loss." the nurse said. As he walked away. Are they? Do they even care? I thought to myself. As we were motioned to the main hall of the hospital. Where we saw Max and Tony talking.

"Carlisle our flight was moved to tonight. What happened?" he asked as he saw the look on his face.

"She's gone." he said motionless.

"I am so sorry." they both said.

"I can't leave right now." he said.

"I'll call and see what I can do." Max said.

"Thank you" he replied. As Max went off to make phone calls.

"How are you doing?" he asked us as Alex still had a hold of my hand.

"I-" I started to say, when a representative for child services came.

"Hi, my name is Ray Hall i'm looking for a Scarlet Black." he said.


	4. Chapter 5

"Hi, my name is Ray Hall i'm looking for a Scarlet Black." he said.

"That would be me." I said already hating where this is going.

"I'm here to speak with you about your current situation." he said.

"I bet you are." I said. He scoffed and said.

"As you may know because you are a minor, you have to go live with your next of kin. We did a blood test and found out that your next of kin is.." he started to say when I cut him off.

"Tony Stark" I finished.

"Yes." he replied.

"Why don't I get a choice?" I ask.

"Mainly because of age. And it's Mr. Starks porentle right." he said.

"I hate this" I said as I stormed away. Alex following suit.

The next few days went by pretty fast. Tony gave us a day to say goodbye as we had the funeral. Carlisle and Max were granted another day to be in NY and after that day was up Carlisle and came to an agreement. That when he was in town he could come and see me. And as for Alex he planned on coming down the day's he could. After that was figured out and Carlisle and Max had to get back Alex stayed an extra day to help me move. Carlisle sent my stuff down from Washington. After I moved my things into my room. Alex and I started talking.

"Why can't you stay?" I asked.

"Well, I do have school tomorrow. And my parents might be a little upset if I don't come back." he said smiling.

"Hum." I said

"Don't be mopey I will be back next weekend. And well facetime." he said trying to help.

"So not the same." I said.

"We will get passed this. You will always be the one who went through hell and came out my angel." he said kissing my head.

"Thank you, love." I said. As I lay against his side as he puts his arm around me when,

"Hey, you two." came bursting in with his wife and her nephew Peter (basically son).

"Hey" Alex said not moving his arm from around me. Knowing he burst in so that he could spy on us.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride to the airport." he said casually getting visibly annoyed the fact I'm lying against Alex while his arm is around me.

"I think i'm good, Scar was just going to give me a ride to the airport on her bike." Alex said.

"Is that safe?" the women asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's a purple 2012 500 horsepower cursor. One of the more safer motorcycles out there. I rode it all the time in Washington. And Carlisle had it sent here." I said.

"It's a motorcycle?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yeah. speaking of I guess we have to go." I said as Alex took his arm from around me and put his hand in mine. Kissing me because we knew made them uncomfortable. And we got up and started to walk out when,

"It would probably be safer to just take the car." Tony said.

"I can't I only have a motorcycle license." I said knowing what he was getting at.

"Scarlett" Tony said.

"Alex needs to get to the airport." I said as we walked passed them with his hand in mine. As we leave his bodyguard Happy stops us.

"Where are going?" Happy asked.

"Taking Alex to the airport." I said as I walked by him. He started to follow us under orders i'm sure. I got on first then Alex followed and drove away. As I turn and see Happy getting a call and he got in the car. We took two turns to throw him off knowing he assumed we were going to the JQH airport. We went to the private airport where the plane was waiting for Alex.

"I'll call you when I land." he said hugging.

"Love you" I said.

"I love you more". He said

"Not possible." I said hugging him.

"Yes possible" he said still hugging me as we cried.

"Sir, the plane is about to take off." the pilot said.

"Bye" I said upset. Giving one last hug and stepping away. As he stepped on the plane I felt my heart breaking. I got on my bike, but could get myself to go. I stayed there for a while after the plane had gone. A text from snapped me out of thoughts. It said 'are you still there?'. I responded with 'yeah, about to leave.' I sighed and put my helmet on. A drove off hearing my phone going off multiple times. And I just focus on the road. Trying to block out the sounds. The texts stop and then he called twice. Not willing to risk it I pulled into a ice cream shop. And took my helmet off. I look at my phone and see five missed text and two missed calls from him and three other text from my friends in Washington. I call him back and say, "yes " I say annoyed.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asked annoyed probably for a mix of not answering and the fact I called him .

"Because I rather not crash. If you haven't noticed it is really hard to drive and respond with a motorcycle helmet on. Not to mention illegal." I snapped still upset. I sighed and said "Sorry" realizing I was being harsh.

"Don't be I didn't think about the fact you were driving. How are you answering now?"

"I pulled into a shop because I thought you were going to have a heart attack because I wasn't answering" I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you close?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and got off the phone. And drove down the road.

Tony's POV

"Ugh!" Tony said as he tossed his phone on the couch and rubbed the types of his head.

"Did you get ahold of her?" May asked.

"Yeah, I felt like a douche when she told me why she wasn't answering."

"Why?" she asked.

"When she answered she was mad because she had to turn into a shop to answer me. When I asked why she didn't answer she said because it was dangerous, and illegal for her to get her phone out while driving a motorcycle and she had her helmet on so she barely heard." he said.

"You were just concerned. And you had every right to be. You didn't know if she was going to come back or not." May said sitting down next to him.

"And my concern could have caused her to wreck. If she decided to try an answer while on the road." he said.

"But she didn't" May said as they heard someone pull into the driveway. They walked to the door and saw Scarlet taking her helmet off and stepping off the motorcycle.

Scarlets POV...

Why are they watching out the window? I thought to myself. As I turn to collect myself before I go in. Saying goodbye to Alex was hard despite his efforts to make me feel better. And going back to the place and the person who is keeping me away from the people I care about seems impossible. It look everything not to run onto that plane with Alex. The only reason I didn't was because I knew it could get them in trouble. I put my helmet under the seat in the compartment. I take a breath and walk inside. And start to head to my room when i'm stopped in my track.

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing my tear stained face.

"I'm fine." I say and try go around him. When he and May move to block me.

"You look like you've been crying." May said.

"Perceptive." I said annoyed and went around them and went to my room.

Tony's POV

"She hates me!" I said as I look at May.

"She doesn't hate you Tony." May replied.

"Yes, she does. She can't even stand to be around me." as I fall to the couch.

"She needs time!" May said.

"She has had time! She doesn't want to be here. She wants to be in Washington with Alex and Carlisle! She even asked me at the hospital if I can sign over rights to him." I said.

"She had just went through a traumatic experience when she said that." May said trying to reassure me.

"I don't know what to do to get through to her!" I said in defeat.

"Be you, Tony. Peter was like this too for a while. He got over it, it just took time." May said.

"But I knew Peter before. And since then I made in a super suit." Tony said.

"Scarlet doesn't need a superhero. She needs a dad. So go in there and try again. Show her your not going to give up." May stated.

"You always give the best advice." I told her as I gave her a kiss and got up.

"I know." she said then laughed.

"But it's getting late I will talk to her tomorrow" I said,


	5. Chapter 6

The next day I decide it's as good a time as any. And I start to walk up the stairs. I stop at her room and knock.

"Yeah" she said. As I walked in and she was on her laptop.

"Hey, what are you up too?" I asked not knowing how to start this.

"Finishing up my assignments for the week." Scarlet replied.

"The week it's only Tuesday?" I said confused.

"I have been homeschooled all year because of how many days I missed traveling to different hospitals. And it's all online. So I like to finish my whole weeks worth of work early so I don't have to worry about it. This is my last assignment" she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Cool, what are you working on now?" I asked walking over there.

"A debate for government on whether Vegalanties should be considered as criminals even if there doing good." she answered.

"What's your view on it?" I ask.

"I am on their side. If all they want to do is help let them. Don't get in there way." she said as she looks up at me.

"Can I read it?" I ask.

"Sure" she said as she hands me the laptop. I take a few minutes to read it.

"This is really good." I say as I give it back to her. "Your view is understandable. It's like you know what they feel."

"I just did the research." she said.

"Um, do you want to take a break? Since it's getting a little late May, Peter, and I were going to go get ice cream. And we wanted you to go." I said.

"I should really focus on finishing this and turning it in." she said.

"We can wait. How much do have left?" I asked knowing she was done. She sighed and said.

"I just have to submit it." she said.

"Cool, i'll go see if there ready to go." I said as I walked out.

"How'd it go?" May turned and asked. Peter who was sitting next her said.

"Are you two ok?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I went in and she was doing homework. Apparently she has been homeschooled for this last year. And she does all of her work the first two days to get it out of the way. I wonder if she would be ok with going to Peters school.

"Maybe" May said.

"Yeah when I went in there she was about to submit her government assignment. A debate on Vigilantism.

"Cool" Peter said.

"So you guys got to talk?" May asked.

"All I got was that she was homeschooled. And then I had to bug her to come with us to get ice cream." I said frustrated.

"She will get there Tony." May said.

Scarlet's POV

Ugh, I thought to myself. As I got up after I submitted my assignment. To myself I thought why can't he just take a hint and leave me alone. As I put shoes on I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah." I said expecting Tony. But it wasn't it was Peter. He came in and said.

"Hey, were about ready to go."

"I know, you guys realize that I do have a motorcycle so I can just meet you guys there." I said.

"I think Tony and May want you to ride with us." he said trying to stand his ground. I smile and say,

"Did they send you?" I ask knowing the true answer.

"I was just trying to let you know" he said. As he walked away I grabbed my gear bag in case of a code Blackstar (emergency that required my help) and left down stairs. The house I was at didn't feel like a house at all it was the top two stories of the Avengers penthouse Tony owns. I've heard some of them down stairs a few times. But I usually try to steer clear. I got downstairs and saw Tony on the phone. I figured he was busy and we were not going. So I started to walk back up stairs when he stopped me. He got off the phone and said,

"Sorry about that. Ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" I said unenthusiastically. As we walked towards the elevator he pushed the button to the 15th floor (25 total bottom five are business). "I thought we were leaving?" I asked.

"We are." he said as the doors opened to a room with a full ice cream bar surrounded by the other members of Tony's team of the Avengers.

"Um, ok then." I said as I walk in. Not knowing what to think of a room full of superheros. I walk around Awkwardly getting ice cream and going to the far right I sit on the stairs.

Tony's POV

"How is everything Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah how is it going from man of iron to the man of dad." Thor said in a laugh.

"Fine, besides the fact she would rather be anywhere else but here. Oh and the fact she asked me to sign over my parental rights to her mom's boyfriend. Who I guess has known her since she was eight." I said as I took a shot.

"She will come around Tony." Steve said.

"If not you can just impressen her on Asgard." Thor said. As Steve and I look at him "what we did it with Loki."

"And how did that work out again?" I asked as I sighed.

"Have you tried talking to her yet?" Steve asked.

"Huh yeah and I couldn't think of anything so I asked about school. All she said was she was homeschooled and did homework online. Cap, everytime I try and make an effort I screw it up." I said upset.

"Don't make it an effort. Just talk to her, like how you talk to Peter." Steve said.

"Your probably right thanks. I said as Thor responded.

"No problem"

"Not you point break you were no help." I said as Cap laughed.

Scarlets POV

As I was sitting there Peter walked up to me and asked, "you ok?"

"Yeah" I replied as he sat next to me.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, I just don't want to be here." I say.

"Here in the loft or here in NY?" he asked. I look at him and sigh.

"Both I guess."

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"You just did." I said. I sighed then said "go head"

"Why are you so against Tony?"

"I'm not against Tony. I just don't see why he can't just back off. I've only been here less than a week and i'm just trying to adjust to life without my mom, Carlisle, and Alex. I just need space." I said.

"Tell him that." he said and walked away. After he walked away Alex facetimed me.

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I will be better when I'm back with you. I miss you" I said.

"I miss you too." he said smiling. "And we'll be together before you know it." he smiled.

"The question is, will I see you before I completely freak out on them? I said.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Where do I start? First after I dropped you off I got about two phone calls and 5 text while I was on the bike and had my helmet on. I had to pull in to a place so I didn't crash seeing what it was. Then I got back and him and his wife completely tried to ask a thousand questions. And now I am sitting at the far corner of the fifteenth floor of the building which is apparently the Avengers floor. Because Tony kept asking if I wanting to get ice cream with him, Peter, and May. come to find out it was with them." I say ranting. As Alex laughs and says,

"He is just trying to get to know you." Alex says.

"Who's side are you on? I would choose carefully" I say jokingly as he smiles.

"Always yours. But I am just saying make the most of it. And if you feel like your about to break call me. " I smile and say

"I will. Any fun exciting news up in Washington?" I ask.

"Well, Carlisle and I had an idea. Have a government buddy of his pretend to be Blackstar and fake die. I would do the same so media can blast it everywhere and if you decide to get back in the field the world will think it's a copycat and not suspect you." he said.

"It won't be the same without you. But I like that I can go back out in the field. I don't know how I will be able even get out and be Blackstar."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This place is like a fortress. I'd have to go through Tony, May,Peter, Happy and the Avengers to even make it to the lobby and then I would have to figure out a way passed his AI." I said frustrated. "I don't know how people live like this."

"Well not everyone lives with a billionaire superhero inventor." Alex joked. I gave him an annoyed look "sorry" he said and I responded,

"It's just frustrating." I say. As Alex points behind me. I turn as Tony says.

"What's frustrating?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" I say as Alex looks at me with a glare I glare back and say "I'll call you later"

"Love you." he says and hangs up.

"What's really bothering you?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, you seem quite stressed" Vision said as he came through the wall as I jump up falling back.

"Woah!" I yell as stop myself from falling. As half the room looks over.

"Vis!" Tony said annoyed.

"Sorry" he said and walked away.

"Sorry about that." Tony said as he motions for me to sit back down I do.

"It's fine." I say.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Probably not" I said as he gives me a look. "You asked!" I defend.

"I know but why? Why don't you want to tell me anything." he asked.

"Because you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't even care if I tried to explain it. You would only see it as… just forget it." I said as I got up. "I'm going for a walk." I say as I leave.


	6. Chapter 7

Tony's POV

After she had walked away I put my hands in my head. And said "why are teenagers so difficult!"

"Hey!" Peter said walking up to me.

"Not you! Scarlet. You actually like me, she would probably rather jump into shark infested waters then to talk to me. Give me anything on what's bothering her." I said frustratingly.

As Cap, May, Thor, and the others came around me.

"You can't build trust in a day Tony." Cap said.

"You apparently can't get your daughter to say what's bothering her in a day either"

"I could talk to her." Nat said.

"No, it's fine. I will figure it out." I say.

"Where did she even go?" Cap asked.

"She said she was going on a walk." I said.

"At night, with a backpack?" Nat questioned.

"She didn't have a… crap!" I said jumping up."

"It might not mean what you think it means Tony!" Cap said.

"And It also might" I say. "Can you guys help me look through traffic cameras to be sure?"

"So much for ice cream night." said Sam.

"Of course we will help you look Tony" Nat said glaring at Sam.

Scarlet's POV after leaving the room

I start to walk away. Grabbing my gear bag from the corner and walking towards the elevator. I reach the lobby as the door opens and I step out I hear Friday (Tony's AI) say, "has approved this?"

"Yes, Friday he has. I just told him and he said it's fine." as she opened the door and I walked out. The skyline from Washington to New York was so different I thought as I walked down the street. Washington was full of stars, and trees and life. New York was full of noise, and buildings, and people. It doesn't feel like home. Now that I think about it home won't even feel like home. Last time I was there Mom was alive, Carlisle was happy, I was with Alex. I was whole. And now Moms dead, I haven't seen Carlisle happy since before we left. And Alex and I are thousands of miles apart. Just as I thought I was piecing my life back together it feels like it's slowly breaking again.

As I was walking I heard something. The sound of screaming, I turn and see a man mugging a women. I run behind a building and ripped my bag off to get my suit. In a box was a bracelet in it that said said put it on and tap it twice and then say code Blackstar. I did and my suit was on my body. They must have upgraded it before I left. I smile and put on my mask and weapons belt (it had mace, a small grappling hook, and a variation of black throwing stars) and backpack and run towards the crime. Throwing two stars one at his each of his arms. Pinning him to the wall. I bend to check on the women as she is cowering my the wall. "Hey, your ok." I say soothingly.

"Thank you!" she said as she gave me a hug. I smile and say,

"Go get home." I say as I zip cuff the burglar. When all of a sudden I hear a noise behind me I turn and as I do I am punched straight in the face.

"Where is she?" Natasha yells.

"Who?" I yell back with my voice modulator on so my voice can't be deciphered.

"Scarlet Black! We were watching the traffic cameras. We saw her turning onto this street and now she is gone. Where is she!" she yelled.

"Why do you care?" I yelled.

"Because she is my friend's daughter and she could be lost or hurt. And you were the last person to see her. She has long brown hair, wearing black leggings and a pink long sleeve. With a small purple leather backpack!" she says serious. As Tony flies in wearing his iron man suit with a blaster pointing at me.

"I don't know where she is. The only two people I have seen is the mugger and the women I just helped but she didn't match your description." I said lying.

"How dumb do you think you are? We saw her turn onto this street and we saw you shortly after. Do you really think some new vegalantie can beat us. Tell us where she is now or I will blast you!" Tony yelled. I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well if I stayed so I went to plan B. as I slowly reach for my grappling hook and say,

"I hope you find you daughter. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I say as I fire my grappling hook at a building push the button and i'm off. As I am in the air I hear the rumbling of Tony's suit behind me. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yell out as I throw a Star at his suit to throw him off. I lean to avoid a building just as I feel a blast hitting me across the stomach as I scream in agony as I try to the stop the pain but fail as I start to let go of the tool and I fall. Slowly losing consciousness as Tony catches me and I pass out.


	7. Chapter 9

Tony's POV

"Did you find her?" Cap said as I flew in caring the veglanantie.

"No, but I found the last person who saw her." I responded.

"And you what? Killed her?" Sam asked.

"No, I did not killer her! I blasted her out of the sky while she was swinging through the city using a grappling hook." I defend.

"Yeah that is so much better." Bruce said sarcastically.

"She will be fine" I said while laying her down on the couch.

"Are you going to take her mask off to find out who it is?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's better to talk to the person rather than the mask." I say as I reach down and pick up the mask pulling it over her head. As I do I drop it shocked to see the person underneath. "No!" I yell. As I check for a pulse.

"Tony who is it?" Cap asked.

"Tony?" Nat says as they all surround me,

"It's Scarlet it's my daughter. And I just tried to blast her out of the sky." I said as my eyes filled with horror.

"You had no idea it was her Tony!" Cap said trying to reassure me.

"I know but that's not the point! I knew when I fired that blast that this was a girl. Someone's daughter and I fired anyway without a second thought! And because I did my daughter may never wake up! I yelled.

"Tony…" Cap started to say when I cut him off.

"Can one of you get her to the med bay. Bruce can you figure out if she is ok?"

"Yeah." he said.

"What are you going to do?" May asked.

"I am going to think. And try to keep a safe distance for now."

"Tony!" they said as I walked away. Cap carried her to the med bay and laid her down. Bruce started to run test. Starting with vitails as he unclipped her bracelet to take the vitails her suit disappeared to reveal what she was wearing before. "Cool! sorry, Her vitals look relatively normal. Her scans show severe bruising to her torso with slight burns. That should heal in time. I'd have to wait a day or so to see how the blast affected her Ribs. Other than that all I can see is that she needs rest and she should be fine." Bruce says as I walk back in.

"Is she really ok?" I ask

"Yeah, what happened was she passed out from the pain. I gave her a strong settive to reduce the pain. She should sleep it off until tomorrow. Here" he said as he tossed me her bracelet. "It contains a property able to expand her suit from the bracelet to her body"

"Thank you Bruce." I said walking out.

"Are you going to be ok Tony? Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I will be when I go through her stuff and take her vegalantie gear." I said.

"Tony…" Bruce started.

"Bruce she could have died! She could have died tonight! She could have died the last time she went out as Blackstar and she could have died god knows how many other times in Washington. They never stopped her they probably encouraged her! I will not do it! She will never go out as Blackstar again!" I say as I storm out. Into the group of my close friends and family. With looks of worry in their eyes. "She will be fine." I said.

"And you?" asked May.

"She will be fine" I said again as I walked to the elevator in silence. And from there I went to her room looking for any other thing she used when she went out as Blackstar. I took it as I reached to the top shelf to a box I took it down thinking it was more vegalantie stuff. When I opened it I found photos of Scarlet, Carlisle, Jas, and even some of Alex and Washington. And towards the back I find one of Scarlet and Alex as Blackstar and the Nightfury. 'They did know.' and they helped her do it. I thought to myself. As I put the box back and left taking all of the stuff to a safe. After I went to bed.

In the morning I stopped by the infirmary to check on her condition Bruce said it was the same. After coffee I drove peter to school. And came back deciding to take the day and work from home so I can watch over Scarlet. After awhile Cap came in,

"How is she?" he asked as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"No improvement so far, Banner said the sedative should have worn off my now. And she should be waking up soon." I said motionless as he sat down next to me.

"What are you going to do when she wakes up? Are you going to send her back to Washington?" he asked.

"No, that's exactly what she wants. I won't give up on her." I said.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to start the conversation of saying you can't do the last thing that reminds you of home because it's too dangerous for you even though I do something similar!" I yell out and put my head in my hands. As Steve puts his hand on my shoulder and says,

"You will figure this out in due time Tony."

"Time is what i'm worried about Cap. What happens when the next time she tries to go out there and I am not there to stop her! Or when she wakes up and realizes I have taken the last thing that reminds her of her life in Washington and she leaves."

"She won't leave!" Steve said.

"Yeah because she loves it here! No she hates being here, and she hates me! If I gave her the chance she would have left a thousand times by now!" I yell.

"Then maybe it's time to stop acting like a concerned friend and start acting like a father. Lay down the law."

"She will still hate me!" I said.

"That is something a parent has to deal with. She is a teenager they all go through a period of anger. But she will get over it. She will hate you now but in the end she will respect you."

"Your probably right." I tell Cap.

"I usually am" he says with a laugh and I laugh back. When we hear a noise I look over and Scarlet is waking up.

"I am so glad you're ok!" I said. As I run over.

"You scared the hell out of us kid." Cap said with a smile.

"Sorry, about that. Speaking of why did you shoot me out of the sky?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, so you remember." I said hoping she would forget it was me.

"Yeah it's pretty hard to forget a man in an iron suit firing at you while your trying not to crash into a building." she said drowsy from the meds. As I look over to Cap who says,

"I'll give you two a minuit." and walks out.

"Yeah let's talk about that. When were you going to tell me you were Blackstar?"

"I wasn't going to tell you." she said calmly.

"Why is that?" I asked trying not to get angry.

"Because I was planning on retiring. It's not the same without Alex. I wasn't even going out tonight as Blackstar I just needed a minuit and when I heard the girl screaming and there was no one to help her I decided to." she said calmly.

"I know that you have been through alot. And I get that you were trying to help and I get that doing this helps you feel closer to home. But I can't allow it, it's just too dangerous. That is why I took your gear." I said.

"What! You can't do that" she said starting to sit up but falling back in pain.

"I can and I did. You never even told me about what you've been doing. The decision you made to go out there last night could have cost you your life and that is why you're grounded for two weeks." I said.

"What! You can't do that you are not my father!" she yells out at me.

"I am your father! You can be mad at me all you want but that will never change!"

"I hate you!" she yelled out at me.

"I rather have a child who is mad at me then a child who is too dead to care." I say as I walk away.

As I walk away everyone stops me and ask how am I doing because they all are not even going to try and deny what just happened. "I'm fine" I say. And apart of me believes that. Because of what happened. "I really feel it's better to have a daughter who hates you rather then one who is dead. Thanks Cap. " I say as he nods back. Turning on the mics in the med bay I hear.


	8. Chapter 10

Scarletts POV

As he walks away all I feel is the hate and anger. I just wanted to leave. Be anywhere but here. But because of him it hurt to even move. None of this would have happened if he didn't fire at a unarmed girl. Vigilante or not, he took a shot at me. And now I am the one suffering. I feel so angry and alone I call Carlisle. He answers second ring, "Scar? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" I start to say when I realise i'm actually talking to someone who cares. "No" I then say.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Tony is what's wrong!" I state.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went out last night to take a walk and clear my head when I heard someone screaming. So I suited up and helped. After I was attacked by Tony and the Black Widow. They were watching through traffic cameras when I went into a alley and didn't come back. So they attacked Blackstar because she is a vegalantie even after I told them I didn't see anything. I fired the grappling hook and took off when they started firing me. I swung to avoid it when Tony Blasted me out of the sky."

"You were blasted out of the sky!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but I was caught while I was passed out." I said.

"Scar you could have died!" he yelled.

"Because of Tony!" I yell.

"No because you were Blackstar!" he said.

"Blackstar is not the point! He took my mask, he took my gear, he took the last thing that reminded me of mom!" I yelled in tears.

"Blackstar was not your mom's legacy Scar, you are her legacy! He said.

"I can't! I can't live here! It's like he's trying to take her away from me!" I yell.

"He's not! Tony is not trying to make you forget your mom! He is just trying to show you he cares about you!" Carlisle stated.

"By grounding me and taking away the last thing that made me feel whole?" I ask.

"Yes, because he feels that it's the only way to keep you safe!" he said.

"How do you know that!" I say.

"Because when I found out I felt the same way. It's how a father should feel. And I know that because I have been your father since you were eight years old! Tony is just now learning to be a father and you have gave him hell since the day you met him. It's time you start treating him like a father and not as a captor." he says.

"He doesn't feel like my father! You do." I say.

"I know but if you give him time and give him a chance he might just be what you need. Talk to him" he said.

"Ugg!" I say.

"Don't ugg me, go." he says with a laugh.

"Fine." I say with a laugh and hang up. As I sit there for a moment thinking. Is he right? Have I been too hard on Tony? I think back to the last few days. As I sigh and start to get up "ahh!" I scream in as I feel the blazing amount of pain running through my body as I fall back when Tony rushes in.

"Are you ok!" he says frantically as I hold my stomach wincing in pain from the blast. I nod as he says. "What were you doing? You can't be up and moving around you just took a major blast!" he yells. He is not going to make this easy on me to apologise. I thought to myself. As he ask again "what were you doing?" I sigh and say,

"I was going to go find you." I say as the pain starts to release from my stomach.

"I'm here what's up?" he asked sitting down on the chair next to my hospital bed.

"I just got finished talking with Carlisle." I start. "And he made me aware that I haven't been totally fair to you."

"You don't say." he said with a smile. I smile back and say.

"I only saw it from my prospective. When I came here I was still trying to cope with mom dieing and me leaving. And to add losing Alex and Carlisle it just felt like my world was crashing down. I thought I was starting to be able to live with it when this happened. And you said I couldn't be Blackstar anymore. I took all of my anger that I had been bottling in and I took it out on you." I said.

"I knew from the beginning this wasn't going to be easy." he started. "But, if you would have just told me from the beginning how you felt I could have helped you through it instead of you going out there and laying down your life to cope with loss and stress." he stated.

"I know. I was set on the idea that if I went to you to talk about this. It would feel like you were trying to replace mom." I say.

"I will never try and replace your mom! She was the person who raised you and I will always be grateful for that. But there is a difference between stepping in and worrying and taking over and replacing." he said.

"I know that now and i'm sorry for giving you a hard time." I said.

"Just me?" he asked looking at me.

"And May, Peter, and the Avengers." I say. With a smile.

"I appreciate that but your still grounded." he said with a smile.

"I figured, but to help my case I didn't think it would bother you that I was Blackstar especially since Peter is spiderman." he looks at me with confusion.

"How did you…"

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out. I heard you guys talking about spiderman and then I heard a window open and I looked outside and it was him. So I pieced it together."

"Oh, well while on the subject one of the reasons i'm ok with Peter being Spiderman is because he told me, and because of that he got training so that I could help him in the field. I made and programed his suit so that if anything happens there are periodicals to get Peter to safety. You on the other hand were going in blind with no training and no tech."

"I have had training. And technically I have only gone into a field blind and without backup twice." I defend.

"And how did it work out the last time?" he asked.

"Not well, we were set up and trapped. It was Carlisle and Max trying to catch the vegalanties and they had us at gunpoint when I took off my mask and almost gave Carlisle a heart attack. So good point I guess."

"So he didn't know?" Tony asked.

"No not until the day before we left for New York. And he kind of reacted like you did but after he understood why I do what I do. Or now I guess did what I did." I said.

"I know you love going out there. But for now I really think it's best that you stop being Blackstar and when I feel like your healed, trained and ready, I will let you know."

"How will I train without my gear?" I ask. As he responded with "you will train like us." he said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget I was kind of mad and kind of just took you off homeschooling and registered you for Peters school Midtown high. You start monday." he said.

"What!" I said.

"Sorry" he said and ran away. I sighed and thought about going back to school. It felt like forever. Even though it had only been six months since Carlisle and mom decided to let me be homeschooled. Part of the reason they said yes was because I was so far ahead of everyone else it was better for me to work at my own pace rather than wait around for my classmates. As I was thinking about school Peter came in it was already 3:40.

"Hey." he said walking in slowly and a little timid.

"Chill, i'm not going to attack you or anything. I couldn't even if I wanted to it. Kind of hurts to move." I said.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened. How are you feeling? He asked as he sat down.

"Ok, I guess." I said.

"And how are you and Tony?" he asked.

"I actually think we are ok." I said.

"What changed?" Peter asked.

"Well, the short version is when I woke up Tony told me I couldn't be Black Star anymore and that I was grounded so I got mad and told him I hated him. He then said something about he rather have a daughter that hated him then one who was dead and he left. I was upset so I called Carlisle and he explained it in Tony's perspective. And what he must have felt coming into this. So long story short I understood where he was coming from and apologized." I said

"So did that get you off the hook for being grounded?" he asked.

"Nope, but that's not why I did it." I said.

"Oh well at least you two are good. hey, I heard you are going to start going to my school on monday."

"Yeah he informed me on that after. He said quote 'I was kind of mad so kind of cancelled homeschooling and registered you for Peter's school'". Peter laughed.

"Are you mad?" Peter asked.

"Not really, I only started homeschooling because of my mom's illness and then we found out it was helping me a lot because I didn't have to wait on everyone to get there stuff together to move on from assignment to assignment."

"You could go at your own pace." Peter said.

"Exactly, I just liked doing the work at my own pace. Does your school do something similar?" I ask.

"Kind of, it is more of a higher academic school than anything else." he says.

"I think you will like it." Tony said as he and May walked.

"I would be more entitled to believe you if you didn't register me without me knowing." I say looking at him. He smiles and says,

"We will go up there tomorrow to sign the paperwork. And Peter can show you around." Tony said.

"Ok, oh and Alex is coming in Saturday." I say.

"You obviously don't get the term grounded for two weeks." Tony said.

"I get the term, I just didn't think it referred to Alex." I said hoping he was kidding.

"Ok, I will make you a deal. You can either choose no Alex for two weeks or no motorcycle for two weeks." he says.

"What did Grace ever do to you?" I asked.

"Grace?" they asked.

"Yes Grace." I said.

"Well for starters I don't think it's safe. And it's nerve racking letting you go around town on it." he said. I sigh and ask,

"When you say no Alex for two weeks what do you mean entirely?"

"No calling, texting, facetiming, or him coming down." he responds.

"Your serious?" I ask.

"Yeah" he responds

"Ugg, he's lucky I love him. Fine I won't ride it for two weeks." I say sitting up slightly.

"Keys" he says as he holds his hand out.

"Realy? Ugg fine. There in my desk drawer" I say Tony went to go get them and was back in a few minutes with my keys.

"Thanks, real quick question though were you considering choosing your motorcycle over Alex?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, until I realized it meant not talking to him at all. And I also remembered I have another motorcycle Carlisle put in storage when we came down here. It's his and he said I can ride it if mine breaks down." I say smiling.

"Scarlet" Tony says.

"What you said I couldn't ride my motorcycle so I won't." I say.

"She's got you there Tony." Nat said as she Cap, Clint, Thor, and Bruce walk in.

"Not helping." Tony says.

"I came check on your condition." Bruce said walking over to the scanner.

"Hey when your not like dying, you can come race with me and Clint. I know this awesome mountain biking obstacle course trail." Nat says with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" I say.

"No it doesn't! Nat seriously! Tony says.

"Don't be a buzzkill Tony." she said.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Do you want to make three weeks?" he asked.

"No, I do not." I said. As Bruce ran the scans. And does a x ray. He waits a minute and says.

"Ok, I have some good news and some bad news." he says.

"Bad news first." Tony says and I nod.

"Even though the blast didn't damage any of her organs. It did do some severe damage to the front of her ribcage. Due to the blast her organs moved two of her ribs dislocating them outward."

"What's the good news?" I ask.

"The good news is you won't need surgery. But the other bad news is the only way to repair them is to create enough force to push her ribs back in place without creating more damage."

"So the only solution is to have someone punch her in the ribs?"

"no, push her ribs. In Doing so you hear a pop and after that it should be fine."

"So I won't feel it?" I ask

"No, it will hurt like hell. But afterwards you should be fine." Bruce said. I look at him with worry. As Tony says,

"You will be fine it can't hurt that bad." he says.

"Just do it Bruce." as he puts one hand on the middle of my ribs and the other towards my side he twist and pushes down my ribs creating the most agonizing feeling I have ever experienced. I scream in pain as Tony grabs my hand.

"Bruce!" Tony yells.

"I said it will hurt!" as he does it again I yell out again as I feel his hands going off my stomach.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"I feel like I want to punch you in the face." I yell as Tony lets go of my hand and I put them on my head. I go to sit up and feel less pain then I did. "But it doesn't hurt to sit up anymore at least." I said.

"That's good, are you going to be up for orientation at school tomorrow?" Tony ask.

"Yeah I will be fine." I say.

"Do you want to try getting up and seeing how you feel?." Bruce asked.

"Bruce you just pretty much just rearranged her ribs give her a day." Tony said annoyed.

"No, i'm fine" I say as I slowly get up and start to step off the bed. And start to walk across the room. "See." I say. Feeling a pinch of pain when I exhale but I don't show it.

"It still hurts to fully take a breath doesn't it." Tony said. Or apparently I did show it. I thought.

"Yeah." I said.

"What should we do?" Tony asked Bruce when Sam stepped in and said.

"Ice cream party because our last one got kind of ruined." he said looking at me.

"You guys were the ones stalking me through street cameras."

"Tony's idea." Sam said as Tony glared at Sam.

"Because Nat said you left with a bag!" Tony defined as Nat glared at him.

"She wasn't wrong with the fact I brought a bag but it wasn't the kind of bag she thought it was. I brought my emergency gear bag in case something happened. Not a go bag. But I technically also have a go bag hidden"

"Why?" Tony asked. I shrugged and Nat said.

"How was I supposed to know you were Blackstar." she defended.

"The point of a secret identity is that no one knows who the person behind the mask is." I said.

"Yeah, that's all well and good until people start shooting at you." Nat said.

"Normally I would have fired back, but I was pretty adamant on not hurting you two." I say.

"Hurting us?" Nat laughed.

"Yeah, the reason the throwing star is my choice of weapon is because one their lightweight which helps with aim and impact. And I can carry about 85 on me at a time. Two, there virtually untraceable unlike guns, and three there are multiple different kinds, chakras, hini shakreas, and others. And technically if I wanted to with the right amount of force I could have thrown it and sliced through your skin." I said.

"Cool can I try using them?" Clint asked.

"Yeah if you can get them back from Tony. He took all my Blackstar stuff when he found out." I said.

"Hey Tony can I.." he started to say when Tony cut him off.

"No Clint!" Tony yelled.

"Rude" Clint said.

"Your probably better off with Stilettos anyway. There like small lightweight double sided knives but more dangerous and perfect for an archer." I say.

"Where can I get them?" he asks

"I know someone who makes them and can personalise them to fit your archery skill set." I say.

"Awsome who is it I can go tomorrow." Clint says.

"That's the problem he will only sell to vegalanties. He is not a superhero fan." I say as we all walk into the living room and I sit down.

"So you go as Blackstar and get them for me." Clint says.

"Yeah they sound like a good weapon choice." Nat says.

"I can't get the weapons." I say.

"Why not, you said he only sells to vegalanties and your a vegalantie." Clint said.

"I was one and now I can't go out there as Blackstar anymore. And even if I did get your weapons he would find out and I would lose his trust. And then he wouldn't make my throwing stars anymore. I do not want that." I said.

"Come on!" Clint and Nat said.

"Leave her alone." Tony said. "No Blackstar means no Blackstar. I don't care if you want knew weapons or not. Use one of the thousands of weapons you have stashed through my building." Tony said.

"Fine, we will talk about it later." they said as they walked away. As Tony shakes his head. "I'm going to bed I tell them." as I walk up the stairs .

Tony's POV

"Did you really have to mention Blackstar!" I tell them in the gym.

"Yeah, we want those weapons!" Clint said.

" Who will it hurt if she just goes out there and get's them?" Nat asked.

"Her! It will hurt her if she goes out there as Blackstar and something happens. And even if it doesn't it will be like saying you can be Blackstar when it's convenient for us but not for you." I said. "Can you two just lay off the whole weapons thing. I am going to check on Scarlet." I say as I walk to the elevator.

Scarlets POV

I make it up to my room and lay down on my bed. I'm about to turn the light off when I get a facetime call from Alex I answer. "Hey beautiful" he says.

"I look horrible but thanks anyway." I saw with a laugh.

"I don't think it's possible for you to look bad." he said.

"Yeah it is." I laugh and ask "how are you?"

"I will be better Saturday. Are you picking me up from the airport?"

"Not unless I can convince Tony to lift my two week grounding from my motorcycle." I say.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story that I will tell you when you get here."

"Ok, do you want me to fly my bike down and we can ride back together?" he asked.

"No!" Tony said walking in with May. "hi Alex." he said.

"Hi ." Alex said awkwardly.

"Ok, than" I said.

"Are you still mad at him?" Alex whispered.

"Alex I can hear you!" Tony says in a loud whisper.

"No, were good." I said with a laugh.

"Ok, then I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you." he says

"Love you more." I respond.

"Not possible" he says

"Yes possible" I say and hang up smiling.

"That was gross." Tony says as May hits him on the arm.

"It was sweet." May says. I laugh.

"What's up?" I ask.

"We wanted to know your ribs are feeling."

"A lot better" I said.

"And I wanted to apologize on behalf of Clint and Nat about the whole Blackstar weapons deal." Tony said.

"It's fine, my guy makes the best weapons and equipment on the vigilante black market. Everyone wants to get there hands on them." I said.

"When you say 'your guy' what to you mean exactly?" May asked.

"He has been a friend of mine since I became Blackstar. He contacted me through a secure line and met with me to discuss making my gear." I responded.

"Why?" Tony asked. "What do they get out of it." Tony asked suspiciously.

"In exchange for gear and weapons they ask you for help finding new vigilantes in your city and making deals with them to expand business. " I say.

"So you aid and abed black market arms deals?" Tony asked getting annoyed.

"It's not even black market stuff it's advanced handheld homemade weapons like throwing stars, knifes, and arrows. We don't even sell to fellens." I say.

"Vegalanties are fellens!" Tony yells.

"No were not!" I yell back when May steps in.

"Ok, ok this is a difficult topic for both of you. So lets breath and maybe talk about this another time." May stated. As we both nod and they leave closing the door as I go to sleep.

"Tony, I think you might want to rethink your approach on this one." May said as they were walking down the hall.

"I don't think I do. Not only is my daughter a vegalantie but she is also a freakin black market arms dealer!" Tony yells.

"It can't be as bad as it would never sell to people who are dangerous." May said.

"That's the thing we really don't know her. When she came here all we knew was that her mom had just died, she had lived in washington, and she that hated me. So not a lot to go on. Not to mention that she has been keeping secrets!"Tony yells.

"Would you be open on the fact you buy illegal weapons?" May asked.

"May it's not just that. After I found out about Blackstar the name started to sound familiar so I started looking into it." he said as they walked into Tony's office and with one swipe the research went from the computer to a 3D hologram. Of news paper articles, clips, photos, leads, and a shield file.

"What is this?" May asked.

"Everything the government and shield has on Blackstar." Tony says as he puts his head in his hands.

"What does all this mean?" she asked.

"It means the government is looking to take her for information and then kill her. And shield is looking to recruit her for the Avengers initiative." Tony says.

"So you let Fury take her into shield so the government can't touch her." May says.

"I can't do that." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if anything goes south they have enough to bury her. They have enough evidence to connect her three of the most elite and dangerous vegalantie organizations not to mention selling dangerous weapons and to pull it all together all they need now is a hit on who it is and they have everything." he said sitting down.

"Fury is a friend he would never turn her over to the government." May exclaimed.

"You don't know that. He's a spy, the is the freakin king of the spys! I can't trust him to keep her safe if she works for shield." Tony yelled.

"Is this about keeping her away from shield or keeping her away from the avengers initiative." May asked.

"May…. I just can't. I can't let her get sucked into our would. We have people and things that defy the impossible coming at us everyday. She doesn't deserve that life."

"I know, but trying to dictate her life will only push her away. You have to give her space to grow and make mistakes so she can learn." May said holding my face in her hands.

"You always know what to say. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Lets go to sleep and you two can talk in the morning."

Next day

I thought to myself as a woke up and got dressed. Why does Tony care what I did while I was a vegalantie. He does close to the same thing as iron man. Even before, he sold weapons to people that are used for mass murder. What I do is give resources to people who work to help their struggling cities. I think to myself angrily as I hear a knock on the door. "Yeah" I yell towards the door as Tony walks in.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I say as I walk towards the door. When he says.

"Wait" as I turn around he starts to talk. "Sorry about yesterday. I just wish you would tell me about stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" I ask.

"Stuff that could be dangerous and get you hurt." he stated as he took a step towards me.

"I always knew my... specific line of work could be dangerous. That is why I try and always go prepared. But going in worried or scared shows. And when i'm out there I can't let it show because the people I live to protect are the ones who are scared. And it's my job to help them." I say as he puts his hand on my shoulder and says,

"I know you feel obligated to help, but going out there with no back up and no help could get you killed." he stated.

"I know, that's why Alex and I never went into the field without each other. He was my partner. And when I came here we both decided to retire. Carlisle is arranging for Blackstar and the Nightfurry to fake die in the public eye. So if something ever happened and I needed to be Blackstar again I would look like a copycat and the government wouldn't look twice."

"Would you go back into the field alone?" he asked.

"I don't know. Telling you was never part of the plan but now that it is, I don't have a plan. I thought about going to our headquarters here in NY. But that comes with a lot of deals that I do not want to deal with. So maybe I guess."

"How about this, you can start training with the avengers tonight and we will see where to go from there what do you think." he says.

"I would like that." I say as we here May yell,

"Come on guys we are going to be late." as we walk down and see Peter and May waiting.

"Hey, are you two good?" May asked. I responded,

"Yeah we're good." I said as we all walk to the car. Happy was standing outside of it looking at me.

"Hap are you good?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I just don't like when someone who I am charged with keeping safe ditches me and sends me on a wild goose chase to find her." Happy says still looking at me. As Tony turns and looks at me I say.

"Well I did tell you I was fine and that was your single to back off. And you didn't so…"

"Scarlet, the next time I send Happy with you or to shadow you, don't ditch him. I know you don't think you need it, but this will help me sleep at night."

"Fine" I say as I get into the car. May, Tony, and Peter get in after me and Happy starts driving. About twenty minutes later we arrive. Everyone gets out and we walk towards the door when it burst open. As a completely frantic starstruck principle comes through.


	9. Chapter 11

" it's an honor to meet you! Come in come in!" he says as I roll my eyes. As we walk in I see everyone in the halls staring at me. As we go into the principal's office sit down and start. "Well it looks like your transcript was accepted and by looking at it I see why. Top of your freshman class not to mention the youngest spending most of your eighth grade year in advanced high school classes, perfect 4.0 all year, and since the 6th grade you have participated in lacrosse, volleyball, debate, Mixed Martial arts and NHS (national honor society). Very impressive." he says as Tony looked confused. He had no idea I was so involved in school before my mom was diagnosed.

"Thank you" I say.

"It looks like you quit all of those things close to 9 months ago. Any reason?" he asked.

"Um, yeah my mom got diagnosed with a new type of cancer so I didn't really have time with going from hospital to hospital, so I decided to take a break. And that lead to homescooling" I said as Tony looks at me. Not knowing that before this happened I was so involved with school.

"I am sorry for you loss but I am implied to ask you are you planning on rejoining any athletics or academic clubs? Lacrosse tryouts are in two weeks. " he asked hopeful

"I'll think about it." I said as Tony spoke.

"Right now our main concern is whether or not this school is the right choice for both Peter and Scarlet." Tony said.

"I can insure you it is. Our school extends in both academics and athletics. Both of your children will love it here!" he said trying to convince Tony.

"Well I know Peter does, Scarlet? What do you think?"

"I liked homeschooling because I could do a weeks worth of work in a day and be done but since that is not an option the school seems fine." I say as Tony sighs.

"I can fill out the paperwork now and she can start Monday." Tony says as he finishes the paperwork.

"Her schedule will be given out monday and we can show her around today if that works for you."

"Perfect lets go." Tony says as we get up and walk through the halls stopping by classes and dealing with the whispers of entire classes seeing me with Tony Stark and now the world will know me as Tony Stark's daughter. Great I thought as we finish the tour and leave Alex texts me saying, "hey beautiful my dad has a few meetings in New York so I can stay an extra day he is going straight to the meeting I can have a car waiting and we can go hang out. Let me know I will land in about twenty minutes."

I read it and smile as Tony looks over and says. "Alex texting you?" he asks.

"Yeah he's landing in twenty and wants to hang out. His dad has two cars waiting his and Alexs so if you don't mind Alex can just pick me up here and we can go." hoping he doesn't piece together the fact Alex is 16.

" I do mind how old is Alex?"

"16" I say.

"He's two years older than you?" he says shocked.

"No he turned 16 three months ago and I will be 15 in a month so just over a year."

"Myself or Happy can take you." he states as I roll my eyes.

"Fine but he doesn't know about what happened so I would appreciate if no one tells him." I said.

"Fine don't forget your training with us tonight." he said.

"Oh yeah I will be back in time." I say as we finish the tour and I turn to see Peter staring at a girl with long curly brown hair. While Tony and May talk to the principal I quietly walk over to him and say "who's the girl?" as he jumps and replies.

"Um MJ" I look at him and say,

"The way you look at her, is like how Alex and I look at each other. You like her."

"What no I don't!" he says as his voice cracks. I laugh and say.

"Trust me the more you try to push people away the more you realise afterwards what they mean to you." I say as I push him towards her.

"Hey MJ um you look really pretty today." Peter says nervously.

"Therefore I have value?" she replied.

"That's not what I meant..." he replied frantically.

"Chill Parker i'm just messing with you. Who's the girl with Tony and May?"

"That is Tony's daughter that he just found out about a week and a half ago. It's a long story but to sum it up Tony knocked up a girl when they were younger and she decided not to tell him after because he left to travel and afterwards he became Iron man so she decided never to tell him or Scarlett. But when her mom was diagnosed with a new type of cancer her moms boyfriend was going to take custody until they tested Scarletts blood and it came up positive father match to Tony so he found out said no to Carlisle getting custody and after her mom died she came to live with us, So she's kind of my step sister I think." he said.

"Wow um how'd she take moving here."

"Not well she hasn't been the nicest recently but she's getting used to everything. Actually her boyfriend flew in today and they were going to hangout play skee ball and grab frozen yogurt Tony doesn't want her to go alone if you want you and I could go with them. "

"Like a double date?" she asked.

"Yeah" Peter said nervously.

"Cool text me the time." she says and walks away. As I walk over there.

"So you two are double dating with us?" I ask him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hijack your date but I just…"

"Peter chill i'm happy you asked her out. Having you two there would be better than having Tony and Happy speaking of you can tell them they will not be joining us." I say as we walk over to them.


End file.
